


I will protect you

by elenilote



Series: Fragile things [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will protect you from everything you would ever imagine to fear. There is no such darkness that my small hand wouldn’t drive away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you

Another morning going to school with a split lip and a cut on his cheek. Another day of enduring questions and comments and fake sympathy. Another evening going home and dreading what would happen. Another night of lying awake in his bed waiting for the pain to go away. But it never does.

Not until the unexpected happens. He’s got power now, strength and stamina he’s never had before. But more than that. He’s got a pack, a family, brothers and sisters. And Scott.

They’ve been going to the same school since forever. Not that they’ve had much in common outside lacrosse field but still. But now, he has no one but the pack and Scott is doing all he can to make things easier on Isaac. But he doesn’t know. No one does. 

He doesn’t know because Isaac keeps it all to himself for fear of yet another rejection. The one that would hurt more than all the others. So he stays on the sidelines and catches a look every now and then or makes excuses to hang around. 

So when the tables are suddenly turned and it becomes apparent that not only does Scott know but doesn’t object, Isaac doesn’t know how to be. Everything he never dared to even dream of is suddenly possible, just waiting for him.

It’s not easy, not by a long stretch. But Scott doesn’t give up. _Why? Why do you stay with me?_ Isaac asks for the thousandth time, tears welling up in his eyes. _Cause I love you. And I trust you. And I want to look after you, nothing bad will ever happen to you ever again. I promise._


End file.
